


一旦你成为国王

by Zoeoak



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 10:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoeoak/pseuds/Zoeoak
Summary: 梗概：一旦你成为国王，你就不再是你自己。





	一旦你成为国王

你的父亲对你说，你是亚特兰蒂斯未来的王，一旦你成为国王，你会面对这个，面对那个，所以你应该这样，你应该那样。你的母亲不是这样对你说的。你的母亲说，你是我心爱的儿子，我希望……我希望……  
但你的母亲死了，所以别管她说了什么吧。  
你的父亲杀了你的母亲。但他不承认这一点，他说是那些邪恶的陆地人毒害了你的母亲，让他不得不为了亚特兰蒂斯的荣誉，把她处决。  
你的未婚妻愤愤不平，她说一位女王不该被这样对待，一位妻子不该被丈夫处决。但她是个小公主，她的话没有分量。你的老师神情哀痛，他说你的父亲是用冠冕堂皇的借口粉饰他自己的嫉妒，但他是个谋士，他的话没有分量。你的母亲……你的母亲，你没再见过她，你没法知道亚特兰娜女王会对你说些什么。  
所以只剩下你的父亲。一位王。他的话最有分量。  
所以你对你的未婚妻说，你的母亲罪有应得，她背弃了她的国家。你对你的老师说，你的哥哥应该去死，没有他这个污点你的母亲就不必去死。他们看着你，不说话。他们后来再也不对你说那些话了，那些从他们心底里产生的话，那些让你觉得你会和他们离得更近的话。  
而你的父亲，你未必就离他离得更近。你的父亲是一位合格的国王，所以他把自己的一切奉献给亚特兰蒂斯，献给古老的传承，不灭的荣誉。不是你。在他关心的一切事务里，没有你——除非你令人蒙羞。但你很优秀，你不会令人蒙羞。虽然你不是女王的长子，但你血统纯正，所以你必然很优秀，你会让所有人引以为傲，而不是恰恰相反。  
你将成为一个国王。再对你说一遍。  
一个国王——哪怕只是将要成为，现在还不是——一个国王不需要人关心。一个好的国王，不需要人关心。  
你的父亲是个足够优秀的国王，你看看有谁关心他呢？他的妻子，他的大臣——没有——现在轮到你了——你的未婚妻——你们是青梅竹马，你们有婚约，可责任在每一个时刻都显示着它的存在，你们都没有心情去想你们到底爱不爱彼此——你的老师——他教导你，看着你长大，但他也看着另一个孩子长大，并且教导他，对他寄予厚望——你知道这一切，你的父亲知道这一切，他把一切都告知于你，因为你将成为国王，一个优秀的国王要掌控一切，利用一切。  
哦，所以，你看，没人关心你，没人想着你，没人在乎你，没人……  
不。你很快想到了一个人，你觉得他会关心你，比任何人都关心。亚特兰娜女王的长子不可能不想知道他血统更纯的弟弟是什么样。他的老师（你很久以前就不再称他为你的老师了）会把什么都告诉他，因为他希望亚瑟取代你（你后来听到他说，亚瑟血统劣于你，但当国王是你两倍强时，你并不感到太多惊讶）。  
所以，你现在说出他的名字了，亚瑟，一个陆地人的名字，亚瑟，据说也是一位陆地人古时候的国王的名字，亚瑟，亚特兰娜女王的长子，杂种，亚瑟，你的哥哥。

你的哥哥，亚瑟，你见过他。  
谁也不知道你见过亚瑟，除了你的父亲——奥瓦克斯王领着你，跟踪在他的谋臣身后。你看着你的老师登上陆地，对一个少年张开双臂。  
“好好看着他，你的竞争者，亚特兰娜女王的长子，你的兄弟。”  
你的父亲说出这些词时，语气没有任何波动。你尽量让自己显得和他一样没有波动。  
你没有波动地看着你的老师教导亚瑟如何战斗，正如他教导你如何战斗。你面无表情，看上去不为他背叛的行径感到吃惊和痛心。你的父亲露出赞许的目光。

 _你有一个兄弟，名叫亚瑟。_ 你的母亲告诉你。她不该告诉你，她该守住这个秘密，她该知道小孩子不可靠，什么都能说漏嘴。她不该把亚瑟的存在告诉你，这样你就不会把亚瑟的存在告诉你的父亲，这样她现在还是亚特兰蒂斯的女王，奥瓦克斯王的妻子，这样她现在就还是你的母亲。你曾经恨你的母亲，她自己犯错导致她被献祭给海沟国，导致她离开你和湄拉。你后来恨她的野种，你觉得要是亚瑟出生就夭折，你的母亲更不会被处决，更不会离开你和湄拉。

 _亚瑟喜欢笑。_ 你的母亲告诉你。 _如果他见到你，也会对你笑，因为他会为自己有个兄弟感到高兴。_

你看到亚瑟在笑，冲着你的老师，冲着他的老师，在训练的时候，大笑。你不懂为什么你的老师要允许他在训练中笑。你在训练中不会笑，你会声嘶力竭地高喊让呼声上达诸神。你不止在训练中不笑，平时你也不笑——只有当你需要笑的时候，你才笑。  
但是亚瑟不是这样。他开怀大笑，他不觉得表露自己的真情实感有什么不对，他想笑，他就笑了。

 _如果你见到亚瑟，也要对他笑一笑，也告诉他你为你有个兄弟感到高兴。_ 你的母亲说。

但你不会对他笑。你不会为你有一个竞争者感到高兴。  
你等着亚瑟来抢夺你的王位。你持着你父亲的遗物，他持着母亲的。你在父亲的葬礼上等着他，他没有来。你在王位上等着他，他没有来。你看着他的老师，你的大臣。他向你恭恭敬敬地垂下头，叫你陛下，叫你国王。所以他失败了，你心想，亚瑟不愿意来。他只好来侍奉你。  
你是个国王了。现在要这么改口。你是一个国王。你的未婚妻拖延着和你的婚约，她不爱你。你的谋士对你阳奉阴违，他不支持你。你是一个国王。你的父亲杀了你的母亲，因为她说漏嘴了她有一位长子，你说漏嘴了你有一个哥哥。你是一个国王。你想念你的母亲，你希望她活着，但你要对所有人说，她罪有应得。  
你是一个国王。你等着你的私生子哥哥来挑战你。他没有来。亚瑟没有来。这是你冰冷的海底人生中难得的温情了——  
虽然你说，如果他来，你会光明正大地和他决斗，并且毫无疑问，决斗中胜利的人会是你而不是那个杂种，整个海底会传颂你的名字：亚特兰蒂斯唯一的真王，奥姆王。  
你必须这么说，因为你是一个国王。一个国王不应该对自己孤独的处境有任何不满，不应该眷恋那个有可能打破他此种处境的人，不应该觉得：如果这世界上还有一个人会关心我，那也许会是亚瑟，我的哥哥。一个国王应该在见到这个胆敢挑战他的权威和王座的杂种时，告诉他，我会杀了你。  
你是一个国王。你的父亲会引你为傲。你记住了他所有的话。

政治是个贪食不饱的怪兽。它已经吞食了你的母亲，你的父亲。它正在吞食你，你还有湄拉。它还将吞食更多人。现在，它咬住了亚瑟。  
亚瑟站在你面前。他来抢夺你的王位。  
你的未婚妻认为你不尊敬你的母亲，你记住了你父亲的话语，你发出他的声音，而忘了她的。你的未婚妻——你的青梅竹马——湄拉，她曾分享你母亲离世的哀痛，现在她为你感到失望。她以为只剩她记得亚特兰娜女王的话语了。她以为。  
这是她背叛了你而选择亚瑟的原因吗？  
你看着被熔浆吞没的飞行器，在几分钟前，你怒视那里面结伴逃亡的你的未婚妻和你的私生子哥哥。一个是你不停宣称你会爱一辈子的人，一个是你觉得那个唯一可能会爱你的人。去爱，被爱，两个虚假的幻象被明亮的熔浆的吞没。你没有哭。亚特兰蒂斯人没有眼泪。  
而后来，你知道他们都没有死时，你更没有哭。  
你囚禁了你曾经的老师，你现在的谋臣，因为他的背叛已经明确损害了你的利益。你对你的未婚妻，你的青梅竹马下达追杀的命令，因为她的背叛也将损害你的尊严。你当着一个孩子的面杀死父亲，因为这个国王不顺从将阻碍你的宏图。  
真正的国王是罗慕路斯，而罗慕路斯杀了他的竞争者，他的孪生兄弟。这就是真正的国王，为了心中的伟业，可以不计一切代价达成。  
可是你还是功亏一篑。因为你这边只有你一个人，而亚瑟那边有无数人……你的母亲，亚特兰娜女王没有死，你的母亲站在亚瑟身边。  
每一个都偏爱你的私生子哥哥甚于你。这仿佛是命中注定——你的哥哥是个杂种，给他陆地人血脉的那个男人得到了高贵的亚特兰娜女王的爱——你的父亲没有。  
现在，你，奥瓦克斯王之子，你也赢不了库瑞之子，你得不到他们的爱。

好了，你现在不是国王了。你的哥哥成为了国王。你的哥哥当不了一个优秀的王，你想。但那又如何呢？你现在不是国王了。  
你不是国王，你不需要再承担国王的义务，国王的责任。你不需要再当一个表率，一个模范。你可以尽情地抱着你的母亲痛哭，你可以不必和湄拉结婚，你可以不必说你应该说的话，做那些应该做的事。  
你可以开始学着做那些你想做的事情。你可以开始学着喜欢，学着去告诉别人你的喜欢。  
（完）


End file.
